


[TTS Podfic] Trade Your Heros For Ghosts

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, Hugs, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Thanos might be defeated and half the universe saved but Tony Stark still has one more battle to fight. There will always he one more battle. And he's just so tired of fighting.Especially since Stephen Strange is supposed to be the foe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trade Your Heroes For Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048133) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qs2hr64s387295u/Trade_Your_Heroes_for_Ghosts_01.mp3/file). 29.46MB


	2. Chapter 2

Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oi3rc6spku3uwna/Trade_Your_Heroes_for_Ghosts_02.mp3/file). 19.77MB


	3. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2k5tk71jofm3vvt/Trade_Your_Heroes_for_Ghosts.mp3/file). 49.22MB


End file.
